You Know Me
by KB-RC23
Summary: Minor Spoilers for Time of Our Lives. Speculation for episode based off of sneak peek. Rated K . *Updated 11/09/14* One-shot.


**Minor spoilers for 7x06. This is just how I think the scene will play out based on the sneak peek.**

**Disclaimer: ****_Castle_**** is not mine :/**

* * *

><p><em>"I've never seen this man before in my life." -Captain Katherine Beckett<em>

* * *

><p><strong>[You Know Me]<strong>

He hopes this is all some cruel joke they're playing on him, but when two pairs of strong hands grip him on the shoulders, the men shoving him toward one of the interrogation rooms, he realizes that this is either the best prank ever, or they really don't recognize him.

The door shuts soundly behind him. Ryan and Esposito, with their harsh gazes, block the door and ultimately cutting off any chance he had of leaving.

"Guys, this is ridiculous. Come on, knock it off. Where's Beckett?" He peers around them, trying to get a look out the small window but Ryan steps in his way.

"Captain Beckett will be in a few minutes. Why don't you take a seat, Mr. Castle?"

He doesn't. Instead, he paces back and forth in front of the table.

"What's going on? Am I being punked? Look, I know I shouldn't have gone off looking for our suspect by myself, but it's me, since when do I listen to orders? So there, joke's over. You've had your fun."

"This isn't a joke, Mr. Castle," Esposito tells him slowly.

He runs a hand through his hair and takes in a deep breath in an attempt to make sense of all of this. "No! I know you two. I... we're friends."

Ryan and Esposito glare at him, and it sends shivers down his spine. They've never looked at him like that, with so much hatred and disgust.

Castle is about to speak up, when the door opens again and Beckett struts in. He's relieved to see her, but she doesn't seem to be thrilled to see him.

"Mr. Castle, sit down," her voice is steady and cool, but there's a level of frustration hidden underneath.

Deciding it'd be best to follow orders, he trudges to the table and takes a seat. Castle watches as she speaks softly with Esposito before taking a seat herself, the boys disappearing from the room. They're probably in the observation room, silently watching them with great interest.

Unsure if he should speak up first, Castle waits for Beckett to begin. He's been in this very room with her hundreds of times to know how she operates. So he lets her have the first move, lets her have some control.

"Mr. Castle," she says slowly and he hates how it sounds on her lips. "Let's just say for a moment that you and I did meet. Where would that have been?"

Her words are like a knife to the heart. How could she—? Then he remembers where they are and why they're here. Right.

He gives in, huffing a breath. He can't believe he has to tell her this. "At my book party. You came to me, you asked me to consult on a copycat murder." Castle speaks in a tone as if it's obvious, but this doesn't falter her strict demeanor. "Your hair was short then, it was adorable."

His complement stops her heart for a second, and she tries her best to stop the small smile from tugging at the corner of her lips. Castle sees the quick change in her body language and it makes him think that maybe a part of her does remember. Shaking her head, Beckett looks down at the open file in front of her and gets back to the interrogation.

"Six years ago, huh?"

Her eyes skim over the papers as she nods in understanding, but Castle recognizes this move. She doesn't believe him. She's only using her fleeting notion of acceptance to get him to talk.

She nods toward the file. "Well, it says here that you met with a Detective McNulty. Apparently, you helped him solve the case."

Shaking his head, he can't believe the words he hears. "No. No, no, no. Kate— it was you. I… I woke up next to you this morning, I'm not imagining that."

His hand is reaching for hers before she can pull away. The spark of electricity shocks her and she almost feels as if she's felt his touch before, felt his hands… all over. She shudders a breath and tugs her hand away. The spark disappears.

"I— I'm sorry." Beckett shuts her eyes for a brief moment, gaining her control back. There's no way she was about to let him take over this interrogation. "Mr. Castle, we don't have a relationship." She leans forward, her hands clasped together on the table. "Before today, you and I have never met."

"You know me, Kate. And I know you. Please, let me prove it." He speaks before his brain has time to catch up.

His eyes stay on her, intent on swaying her to let him talk. He almost lets out a cheer when she shrugs her shoulders and leans back against the metal chair, her right arm resting on it.

"Fine."

He sucks in air, trying to figure out where to start.

Fingers linking together, he mimics her posture from a few moments ago. His blue eyes pierce her steel gaze, the anticipation building and the energy between them becoming electric. Then he breaks the silence.

"You wanted to be a lawyer, become the first female Chief Justice, but that all changed when tragedy struck. Not to you, but to someone you care about, it was someone you loved. It was your mother."

That catches Beckett off guard. How did he—

Castle continues, ignoring her look of confusion. He sees a flicker of pain wash over her eyes and he hates himself for being the one to cause that, but he needs to show her, prove that he really does know her.

He nods towards the watch on her wrist. "You wear that for your father, for the life you saved. And the ring you wear around your neck is for your mother, for the life you lost."

He leans in closer, tentatively reaching out for her hand. He takes it and this time, Beckett doesn't yank hers away.

"You have a tattoo on your left hip of the word Veritas, which is Latin for Truth. You got that tattoo a few months after your mother's murder, in honor of her."

"I—"

"The small scar on your jaw is from a bicycle accident when you were seven. You told me you were pedaling too fast and the front tire got caught on the sidewalk, causing you to flip over. You came out with a small cut and a few bruises."

It takes every ounce of strength in his body not to reach up and caress his thumb over the small scar, desperately wanting to feel her soft skin beneath his fingers. So, instead, he glides his thumb over her palm and feels her stutter out a breath.

"You listen to Coltrane when you can't sleep, you say it fills you with magic. But, ever since you've moved in, you don't need to listen to him anymore, because I'm with you."

Kate's hazel eyes map his face as she listens to the amount of emotion, desperation, his words hold, and she almost believes him. How could he possibly know all of these intimate little details about her? About her past?

She looks over at him in shock and awe, not sure if she should speak up and stop him from revealing so much about her.

Only, she can't find the right words to do so.

"Temptation Lane is your guilty pleasure, even if you don't like to admit it. You were nine, had your tonsils taken out and your mom stayed with you. The two of you would have marathons together, so whenever you watch it, it reminds you of her and it makes you feel like home and safe."

Castle continues, never faltering or stopping.

"You love coffee. Only drinking lattes, always with skim milk and two pumps of vanilla. If you don't have your coffee fix in the morning, then you're off all day. It helps to get your day going, get you into the right mindset before leaving for work."

He pauses for a moment. Glancing down at their clasped hands, he meets her gaze once more. The next sentence he utters causes Beckett to lose her breath, her heart pounding wildly in her chest.

"I love you, Kate. I love you so much. And I know you love me, too." His voice breaks, emotions overwhelming him. "Please. Please remember that."

Beckett stares at their hands, then back up at his eyes. She sees the pain in the blue pools and a part of her wants to erase that hurt away, but she can't. She clears her throat, removes her hand, and slips a bit further away in her chair. It takes a few minutes for her to gather herself together before speaking.

"Mr. Castle, you've obviously been through a lot. Imagining things and thinking you know me, when you really don't." She's all professional now, no trace of his _Kate_ in her stiff posture and cool tone. "Now, is there someone you would like to call? Someone who could pick you up?"

He sinks in the chair, shaking his head no. Nodding her head, she stands and packs up the file, before clutching it to her chest and heading for the door.

"Beckett?" His voice stops her.

She turns. "Yes, Mr. Castle?"

"My mother and daughter."

"Excuse me?"

"I'd like to call my mother and daughter. Please," he adds.

She nods. "Okay. Sit tight. We'll have them brought in as soon as possible." With that, she exits the interrogation room and leaves him.

If Beckett doesn't remember, then maybe his mother and daughter do? Maybe they could explain what's going on. It's worth a shot.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, folks!<strong>

**I know it's kind of short, but I hope you all liked it regardless. Super excited for the episode tomorrow! Can't wait to see how it will all turn out. Thanks for reading.**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23.**


End file.
